The Research Pathology Shared Resource provides broad based support for research activities within the Fred Hutchinson/University of Washington Cancer Consortium (Consortium). The resource is comprised of two service based laboratories. The Experimental Histopathology lab provides special stains and immunohistology in addition to routine histology services. The Specialized Pathology Section provides support for laser capture microdissection, tissue microarray and expert pathology review for solid tumor specimens from large research studies. This application requests continued support for a resource which fulfills an essential role for peer reviewed research within the Consortium.